Tig's Lynx
by DarkAngelsShadow
Summary: Tula is the woman with a dark past and he was the biker she was attracted panion story to SOA loving mom's Broken Girl Tula and Tig's side of the story.


Soa Loving mom is being the kind woman that she is and is letting me have some play time with her Tula and Tig. This is a companion story to Broken Girl. Hope you ladies enjoy. Please keep in mind, I'm new to this side of the fanfiction world. oxox

**WARNING: Rated M MA for a reason!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SOA OR ANY OTHER COPY RIGHTED WORKS MENTIONED HERE IN. THIS IS A WORK OF FICTION. **

* * *

Chapter 1 Rebel Yell

Tula was out on the town in a bar with her girls for the night. She was kicked back shooting the shit with her four favorite gals when some of their spirits started to shift down. Tula hated when their spirits where low she couldn't stand that shit, it just wasn't right. So Tula doing what she did best made a crack joke about how she should have stayed at the hotel with her vibrator and some porn. That was what she was planning to do take her girls back to the hotel or leave them here either way she was ready for some loven… even if it came from some bunny who kept going and going. That was the plan anyways, until she watched him, a man who looked like he knew how to give a woman a sweet long dirty ride, walk in with his group.

The man had the presence of a dark angel screaming out from inside him. The monster hidden within him chained down for the moment, but Tula would bet that if she could get a moment alone with him she could loosen those chains around him and make him growl. Shivers danced up her spine from just thinking about it. The dark angel walking toward her table was making the blood with in her veins come alive. She almost wanted to get up from the table and crawl to this man on all fours and climb him, wrap her long legs around him. Tig walked up and sat down next to Tula and she couldn't help the purr that left her throat at the scent of the man. "Well, sugar what have we got here?" _Can I take a nip, just a little one, I promise I won't bite… to hard._

Mia beamed a smile looking over at her father before beaming over to Tula, "Tula, this is my dad Tig Trager, daddy this is Tula, and she will break you. So you have been warned." _Tula sounds sort of exotic, I like that sounds of that. _Tig smiled looking over at Tula, "Well hello there doll, what are we drink?"

Tula parted her lips her pink tongue sneaking out to lick the edge of the shot glass, "Whatever you want to give me to put in my mouth darlin'."

Tig groaned adjusting himself. Tig Trager had a problem, his dick was already twitching coming to life at the sight of this bomb shell of a woman. The others laughed at him as a moan slid passed his lips, "See, I'm hard just like that. Shit I need a drink." His need for a shot of something hard already left him feeling like a fuckin' teenager back in school standing up in the front of the class with a boner. Tig shifted in his seat adjusting his dick and blamed his current situation on the distraction seated next to him.

Tig had just taken a seat next to the sexiest kitten he had seen in a while. The sex kitten gave him a wink and a sly smile, she already had his motor revving and roaring. She sure was something else sitting there a powerful looking woman, and an ultimate diversion. Tig had come out to the bar tonight with Juice and Happy with the thoughts of keeping watch over his daughter in mind. His Mia had come home after years of his thinking she was gone. Here she was in front of him talk about being blown out of the fuckin' water. His baby girl sure had changed, but her sitting here across from this woman had the life in her eyes creeping out of the shadows.

Right across from Mia, a woman sat in a black corset top that laced up the front and her tits sat up on the rack begging for his touch. Tig was a man that could worship a rack and for this one he'd have not a damn problem getting down on his knees. Add in her dark tanned skin, peaking through the top and bottom of that corset right on down to her hips, where a long black skirt rested with one hell of a slit in it right up her thigh and Tig was in heaven.

If Tig was to angle his head just right he could catch a glimpse of her inner muscular thigh, and he couldn't help but to think what those would feel like with her wrapped around him. Climbing him. Riding him. Holding onto him tight maybe up against a wall in the alley, hell even a bathroom stall would do for him at this point, shit if it wasn't illegal and if his baby girl wasn't right there he'd do the chick right there, on the damn table. Tig came out of his sex crazed mind when he heard the banter going on between his girl and Tula. Mia had just moaned and rolled her eyes, "Yeah I remember, she wouldn't let me kill our mark until she had fucked him."

Tula smirked, the features falling across her face growing dark, as she lifted the shot glass up to her lips and swallowed down the shot. "Hell yeah, did you see him? I hated to let him go into the great beyond without a little bit of Tula time."

Lilith looked over at the older woman eyeing her, "If he had the tula time, then why did you need a minute alone with the body?" Tula shrugged watching from the corner of her eye as Tig's interest seemed to peak. She winked over at him and the whole table exploded into laughter.

"I don't know if this is good or bad but I am totally hard right now." Tig said eyeing up Tula and the chestshire grin she was working a twinkle behind her eyes was winking at him. "I see that your glass is empty let me see about fixing that problem. What's your poison darling? Have you their names?" Tig stood up bending over reaching for Tula's shot glass, as her hand came up smacking him hard on the ass, rubbing the cheek to help with the sting.

Tig just about burst right there in the room, with everything that's been going on he hadn't been able to make it over to the Jelly Bean in quite a few weeks and he was ready to burst. When Tula smacked his ass he couldn't contain the growl of pleasure that came from him deep in his chest. "Violence, Death, Lies, Misery and Pain. Whatever you can bring to the table sugar." Tula ran the tips of her right handed fingers up from Tigs ass traveling over his hard body up to his neck where she pulled him in close.

"Just make sure that what you bring back to my table is Hard, Heavy and thick." Tula purred into his ear before slipping her tongue past her lips to slide it up along the ridge of it, sucking it into her mouth to take a quick nip, she let it go with a "pop" smacking him on the ass once again. Tula yearned to slide up against him; she didn't care if this tiger in front of her was her favorite girl's father. She wanted to drink in his strength, and make him belong to her for a moment, but she wouldn't do that right now right here, for Mia's sake.

Tig leaned in close to the kitten meeting her lips with his own; it was his first taste of heaven. He could feel the vibration of a purr as it traveled through her. Dropping the glass they heard it as it broke on the bars hard cement floor. Until he heard Juice's voice asken, "What are you doing?"

Tig pulled away from Tula not giving a shit that he was ready to take this woman right here right now in this spot, till he looked up and was reminded his daughter was sitting right there at the table.

"I'm going to come over there and dunk my balls in your mouth, you're gonna gag, we will all have a laugh about it. And be best buddies forever!" Tig told Juice as he flipped him off walking away heading towards the bar to grab the hardest shit they served in this place.

After several hours of drinking, they all headed back to where the ladies where all staying while they were in town. Tig got off of his bike holding out his hand for Tula. The woman was more than just wild after getting a few hard shots into her. Tig was thanking the gods that she was the lovey dovey type and for the moment being he was in love with this sex kitten he was leading into the hotel. Tig managed to make it all the way to her door and he couldn't take it any longer. He pushed Tula up against her hotel door thrusting his hips once into hers as he took control over her mouth. Two tongues raging in war both of them moaning and their hands were demanding more.

Tula managed to pull her thoughts together and pull away fishing for her hotel key out of her cleavage. Tig watching the whole time his eyes never leaving her hand was setting her body on fire. She managed to open the door and make her way into her suite pulling Tig along with her. Tula's hand curled around his belt pulling him forward into her room.

Goose bumps broke out over her skin as she watched Tig pulled away turning back to slam the door shut and lock it, securing it. Tig turned back to her his blue haunted eyes stalking her, meeting her own set of predator like cat eyes. Before his eyes started roaming her body, it was as though he was stripping her clothes away one piece at a time, leaving her in nothing but her rosy tanned skin. Tula's heart stuttered in her chest this man was a predator and he had a look on his face as though he was about to devour her. And she liked it, moisture was pooling between her legs as she watched him stalking closer.

Her mind was chanting, "_Come and get it baby, don't close them eyes, you're in for a ride." _ Tig's silence and the warmth coming off of his skin as he took off his kutte moving closer to her was a combination that was lethal to her common sense. One stroke, that was all that she wanted all that she needed, just one little taste a chance to get under his skin and she would have of all she would need from this man.

Tula Matthews was entranced. The man coming towards her new absolutely nothing about her, besides what little he had learned that night. He didn't know that she had once been married to a soldier. Tula had been married to a Marine who had lost his mind after a few years of being in. Tula's once upon a time husband had been dishonorable discharged from the service for using. When Mike was finally allowed to come home after serving his time behind bars he had promised her he would straighten up, clean up his act. The only thing he had managed to do was to get her pregnant with twins. Mike had gotten into gambling managing to toss away their money and owing a gang in their area a high amount of money. Mike was horrible man lower then dirt, he had tried to run out of town when his debt was due and had managed to by his way out by selling Tula and her twin boys.

Tula had been one of the luckier ones; she hadn't been raped just treated like a damn bitch made to do as she was told. Tula had been ridiculed and beaten when she had first refused, learning quickly that they would harm her babies if she refused to do as she was told. Tula had managed to give birth to her sons holding them in her arms. While looking into their eyes for the very first time she noted her babies had eyes just like hers. Bright green cat eyes where staring right back at her, Tula knew there would be hope in finding her boys someday somewhere down the road. They had taken her boys away from her shortly before Mistress had come and saved her.

* * *

Tula was brought out of her past when Tig started pulling down on the front of her corset. He was an animal as he was trying to free his treasure hidden behind the black lace. Tig gave a growl and pulled his knife from his pocket, starting from the bottom he sliced the ribbon all the way up until he could make it up to his prize. Tula managed to surprise him; she turned them around and pushed him on to a couch. This time she was the predator and he was her prey as she came stalking towards him. "Loose the shirt tiger and I might let you have what you're after."

Tig stood up, if the woman wanted to play the sex kitten he was all for it, but she would have to play his way. Tig took his shirt off throwing it onto the floor. Ever so slowly he started working the belt of his buckle. Tig removed the belt from his pants and he had Tula so entranced that he managed to catch her unexpected with it, looping it around her pulling her closer.

Day's, months, years, had passed since he'd really kissed a woman, but as he pulled her closer their mouths meeting Tig felt the animal taking over. He began once again thrusting his tongue against hers, his fingers clawing at her corset. Snarling and demanding neither one of them having a chance at winning this match, Tula pulled away asking, "I'm guessing you like letting your instincts take over."

Tig gritted his teeth and managed to grit out "You aint got no idea."

"Good," Tula said meeting his eyes. "Me too." Her full breast where pushing up against Tig pressed into his naked chest, begging to be released from their prison, her nipples had managed to make their way out of their bindings and they were hard and searching. With every breathy moan that came from her mouth as his hands journeyed up taking a hard pebble into both of his hands and tweaking it his control snapped a little bit more he was now more animal than man.

Tig backed Tula up until he had her up against the wall. He tore the corset off of her sinking down to his knees he pushed her skirt down to the floor finding her bare. Tig bit the inside of her thigh as he sat there worshiping her with his lips as his fingers worked to untie his boots. Standing back up Tig undid the button and the zipper of his pants letting them fall to the floor where he stepped out of them kicking them away.

She said "Come on baby I got a license for love, and if it expires pray help from above." Tig took one of Tula's high heel foots and placed it around his hips as he sought out her nipples with his lips. Tula was clawing at his back purring away demanding "More tiger".

Tig clenched his fist, brimstone and fire burning in the depths of his blue eyes. Then he blinked and smiled, a slow curling lift of his lips turning into a full out grin. When it came to woman did as he pleased and did his best to fulfill both of their needs. Tig let his hand drag down her body loving the feel of her soft skin coming to life underneath his rough touch. Bending down to the floor he searched his nearby pants going through the pockets until he found his wallet holding his condom… he never left home with out them.

"Darlin' your about to have your wishes granted by an animal," Tig growled looking her in the eyes as he lifted her up off the floor carrying her across to room and tossing her onto the bed. Tula flipped over crawling into the middle, looking over one shoulder back at him, her eyes never leaving his as she wiggled her hips back and forth in a slow teasing motion. "What? You mean to tell me that the face painted man that crawls into my window at night and takes me while I'm on all four isn't real?" The truth was, Tula was sick of being alone. She wasn't really all that crazy… not too much… okay maybe just a little.

Tig tipped his head to the side giving the woman in front of him a look that read to her as, _where the fuck have you been most of my life?_ "What's this I hear about dead men walking and you having your way with them, now you're telling me about painted faces… you sure as hell are my type of a woman darlin'." Every inch of Tig's body screamed out for hers. He wanted her. She was his and she would surrender to him. Wicked, wicked Tula. Tig opened the silver packet in his hand roiling the condom down his aching shaft before joining Tula on the bed biting her ass and pushing her legs further apart. He mounted her pulling her long dark hair into his fist as he slammed into her without any warning, nearly coming undone at the warmth of her squeezing him.

Tula moaned growling like the lynx she was born to be. When he slammed into her filling her. "Did Mia ever warn you of the animal locked away in me?" Tig asked her as he made her body spark to life. She pushed back at him loving the way he was pulling on her hair. Tula let out a giggle, she just couldn't help it. His touching her just did something more for her, it made her body come to life singing in praise to the man behind her. The sounds coming from her mouth was spurring him on as he pushed into to her rougher faster. Tig was now pulling her hair to the point that her head was tilted all the way back and his eyes where zoned in on her lushes rack. Tig pulled out of her turning her over. But Tula once again had other plans for him. The next thing Tig knew he was laying there on the bed on his back. Tula was over him straddling him. Tula's warmth from her center was enveloping him as she sank down onto his shaft.

Tig growled thrusting his hips up into her as she sank down onto him repeating her motions each time she would rock down was harder rougher and she was bring him to his limits. He traced the curve of her neck his fingers framing the hollow of her throat as his hand circled her neck feeling her rapid pulse again his hand. Giving it a light squeeze he pulled her roughly towards his mouth. Tig met her tongue twining his around hers demanding dominance. His hand leaving her next travel down to her breast where he tugged at her nipples, gods how he loved a great set of tits and Tula's where perfect just the right size to weigh in his hands. Tig had enough of this he pushed back on the sex kitten laying her down on the bed loving the squeal that came out of her lips at the change of position. "Now where were we woman?" Tig asked as he lifted her high heeled feet over his shoulders sinking deeper into her flesh.

Tula reached around his body and pulled him into her while smacking his ass, "Damn you tiger, deeper, harder, MORE NOW!"

Tig didn't want to just have her for a quick ride oh no he wanted to taste her to claim her. He bent over the best that he could lips meeting flesh nipping and sucking leaving his mark all over her body. Tig took one nipple into his mouth rolling it between his teeth his tongue swirling around the dark tip. Before he moved onto the other leaving his proof that he had had her. Tula's moans where joining in with his growls bouncing off of the walls of the room neither one of them noticing for they were both lost in the motion their bodies rolling coming together. Two sweat drenched bodies slamming quicker together demanding more from each other. Feelings with in swirling with in their guts, Tula's body started shaking as Tig grabbed both of her wrist pinning them above her head on the bed. His body pushing hers farther down into that mattress and he came down to bite at her neck to kiss her lips and work his way up to her ear where he dared to growl as he felt her body coming undone, "Your mine woman, while you're in my fuckin' town." Where the last words he managed to get out as her body squeezed him forcing a reaction from his body that left him feeling drained but oh so well pleased.

"Sure Tiger, whatever you say." Tula managed to get out before Tig curled up behind her pulling her into him and both of them passing right out. Tula was woken a few hours later by someone knocking lightly at her hotel door. Tula's body was still singing its praises to Tig. Her legs where still weak shaking together as she snuck her way out of the bed. Tula managed to throw on Tig's button up shirt as she made her way through the room to the door that was being constantly knocked upon. Tula cracked the door open coming awake when she found Bug and Mia standing there.

"What's going on, everything okay?" Tula asked as she looked up and down the length of the girls standing before her finding no harm done to either of them. Tula looked up and met the eyes of her adopted daughters. "Well ya just gonna stand their gocken at me or tell me what the fucks going on?" Tula chuckled as she realized the looks on both of the girl's faces. Bug staying true to her name with her eyes as round as saucers popping out of her head managed to open and close her mouth a few times almost catching a fly but no words made their way out.

Tula looked closer at Mia, the girl had a spark of life in her eyes and a canary caught the early worm look on her lips. "Told him you'd break him, daddy isn't the sleep with them type after breaking them in. Told ya, you two could make one hell of a couple if you two ever got together." Mia told the woman standing in front of her, hell she was happy for her, if there was any woman that could handle her dad and keep him interested in her it was bound to be Tula.

"Have you ever known a man yet to leave unsatisfied after being with me? Girl you know just how picky with men I can be. Plus your dad's like a dark angel wrapped up in the skins of a tiger, you know I prefer them wild in bed." Tula smiled a satisfied smile falling over her face.

"TMI Tula tmi. Go on in do what ya gotta do to deal with my dad and get a hold of your girls we'll meet you down in the lobby in an hour." Tula gave a nod of hre head getting ready to turn back around to head back into her room when a hand on her shoulder stopped her. "Don't hurt him, please. He's been through enough." Mia said coming up from behind her. Tula nodded her head, "Don't worry baby, I won't harm your daddy." She entered the room to find Tig sitting up in the bed smoking a cig. Tula gave him a smile and walked over to the dresser where she had set up her ipod, Tula couldn't live without her music she took it everywhere with her. It was her life line chasing away the bad and filling notes and lyrics up into her head. Tula went through her list of songs and smiled when she landed on just the right one.

The musical notes for Rebels yell started to fill the small room up. Tig sat straight up in the bed his eyes on hers as she turned and gave him one hell of a sexy grin. Tig's eyes were following the sway of her hips as she made her way toward the bed. He was drinking all that she had to offer to him, in. Tula's eyes stayed on Tig's as she danced her way over to the bed her hands running along the buttons of his shirt.

"You know that's my shirt your wearing there doll, that makes you mine." Tig told her putting out the cig watching the swell of her breast as she sang out the lyrics singing with the voice that was coming through the speakers.

"In the midnight hour she cried- "more, more, more." Tula undid the first three buttons of his shirt. Tula rolled her head back swaying it wildly side to side and with a rebel yell she cried "more, more, more." Tula worked at undoing the next three buttons while getting lost to the music letting the rhythm over take her bodies' movements. She was forgetting where she was. Her body was craving thay spark of contact, yes her mind whined need needing.. at Tigs sharp intake of air Tula realized she wanted to live in the moment to enjoy it. "In the midnight hour babe," Tula sang along bringing her head back up and searching out his eyes. Finding them locked to her hands she undid the next three buttons and started teasingly lowering the shirt off her shoulders. With a rebel yell she crawled up onto the bed. Meeting Tig's eyes she crawled up into the middle of the bed between his legs where she tossed his shirt at his face. In a quick movement she tugged the sheet down wrapping her lips around his hardened member before he could see what she was up to he could feel her warm mouth sinking over the tip of his head.

Tig tore the shirt off his head and growled at the sight of her lips wrapped around his dick. "Hell, maybe the gods have finally decided to drive me crazy," Tig managed to get out over a moan. Tula was looking up at him meeting his eyes as he bunched her hair up into a fist. Their eyes where burning into each other's, Tula's eyes were clouded in lust. Tig's body was buzzing his blood demanding more. "What set you free and brought you to me babe?" Tig asked as he watched her swirl her tongue along the top of his dick.

Smiling Tula kept eye contact lifting her eyebrow's as she ran her teeth on the underside of his shaft. Loving the way his body tightened up and he pulled harder at her hair pushing her head down farther. Never loosing eye contact with him she took him all the way in relaxing her reflexes' he sank further in. Tig's hips where thrusting up he was so close, "Best let me know if you want to back out doll."

Tula answered him by taking his balls into her hand squeezing them light. She knew he was close Tula could tell it was almost time. She was right when pulling back up she nipped the tip of him and then sank her lips down, the whole time hers eyes where daring him screaming _"Go right ahead, I can take you." _Tig went ahead he let himself go letting go of her hair, falling back onto the bed with a roar leaving his mouth. "Fuck woman, your mine darlin'."

Tula climbed up his body settling over his chest, she kissed him over his heart. "Gotta go out for a jog with your girl I'll be back in a few, feel free to rest and shower tiger." Getting off of his body she made her way over to the dresser. Not seeing Tig come up behind her. There was a mirror hanging there on the wall over her head. While she bent over his skin came into contact with her. Tig bit her neck hard and then sucked on it to make sure he left his mark. Kicking her legs apart he sunk into her. "I'm not yet through with your body baby, hang onto that mirror don't you dare take your eyes off of mine."

Tig kept his eyes on hers in the mirror as he took her from behind, and he was giving her all that he had. "Think of me whiles your out on your run, and don't you dare forget what I've told you."

Tula pushed back with all of her might meeting his thrust they both where shaking her knees where already quaking coming undone as she watched his arm come around her pulling her nipple. Her legs just about gave out her walls slamming down onto him forcing his own orgasm.

Tig smacked her ass, braking eye contact he bent over and kissed her his lips traveling down her back until they reach her hips and then he bit her. While trailing his fingers up and down around her clit, emitting moans from her throat. "Till later baby," Tig told her as he backed away from her heading towards the shower.

Tula smiled sinking to the floor where her luggage was sitting. Her head was still spinning, wondering if she just might have met her match after all. She pulled out the necessary clothes putting them on loving the way that her body was crying and singing. Tula managed to stand up on shaky legs and make her way to the door, she opened it a dazed smile upon her face she met Bug and Mia as they were walking by. Tula couldn't help but to think that she regretted absolutely nothing.

* * *

Thank you for reading hope you enjoyed. Review if you would be so kind to do so please. oxox


End file.
